Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/7 June 2017
06:26 Good evening 06:40 Hello 06:40 Hi 06:41 How are you? 06:41 Great thanks, yourself? 06:42 I was pleased this morning to find the Conservatives at the top of the polls ready for the election tomorrow 06:43 Let's just hope Theresa May wins, the country is screwed if Labour win 06:43 Yup 06:43 Michael Caine is part of the Conservative Party... 06:44 Every sensible person supports them 06:44 Yup 06:44 Have you heard of Steven Crowder? 06:44 May wants to edit the human rights laws to allow us to pick up more terror suspects 06:44 It's about time 06:44 No 06:45 He is a Conservative comedian...\ 06:45 cool 06:46 He is hillarious... 06:46 Do you want to hear a Ronald Reagan Joke? 06:46 Sure 06:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1b9KLz3eyok 06:48 lol 06:48 (laugh) 06:49 He had a great sense of humor, didn't he? 06:50 Yes 06:50 So did Hillary CLinton 06:50 She was a joke 06:50 When she said she was joining the Democrats, I laughed like a toddler at the circus 06:50 Lol 06:52 brb dinner 06:52 Ok 07:08 back 07:08 wow, emptiness 07:14 BAck 07:14 Wb 07:15 You know about Toblerone? 07:15 Yes 07:16 They've got wider gaps now 07:16 Nice chocolate though 07:17 Yup 07:18 Who do you think is the most corrupt politician? 07:19 Hillary Clinton 07:19 she belongs in jail 07:19 And of course, President Assad 07:19 He must be removed for war crimes 07:20 Yup 07:20 And Obama 07:20 And Bush 07:20 And Ben Bernake 07:20 And Janet Yellen 07:21 I absolutely hate Nicola Sturgeon 07:21 She's stupid 07:22 If labour win tomorrow, she'll be pulling the strings 07:22 She'll be the Scottish Fuhrer (laugh) 07:22 George Soros is the worst... 07:24 He is an evil genius secretly running the US... 07:26 He wants to push the nation farther to the left... 07:26 If Hillary had won, his reign of terror would continue... 07:29 If Hillary had won, the bombs would be falling as we speak 07:30 Yup 07:30 And Soros will be the American Fuhrer 07:30 http://www.zerohedge.com/news/2017-06-07/uk-general-election-preview-all-you-need-know 07:36 I saw Ronald Reagan and wanted to post this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LoPu1UIBkBc 07:37 Hi 07:37 hi 07:37 Polls put Theresa May at the top for tomorrow 07:37 nice 07:38 That's a good sign 07:38 That's good news, we're done for if Corbyn wins 07:38 I'm sorting a LEGO set. No big deal. 07:39 Nice 07:39 Hi 07:39 Hello there 07:40 I had to take it completely apart 07:40 and I am missing most of it 07:40 I can remember the frustration a few years ago when I rebuilt my City 2005 fire station 07:41 Wow 07:42 This 7240 Fire Station 07:42 Nice 07:43 I'm doing 7666 07:47 Cool 07:47 i'm sorting out 7240's article 07:48 That is nice... 07:51 lavertus, did you read the article? 07:53 Matau's not yet, i'll check its history in a bit 07:53 Ok 07:54 Personally, I think the notes section should be below the minifigures section, what do you think? 07:54 Maybe 07:54 below the gallery but above the external links (which should be at the very bottom) 07:55 Yup 07:55 Whiparella?diff=1854460&oldid=1847257 stop plagiarizing my wiki 07:55 jk 07:56 but that needs to be phrased like the other minifigure pages 07:57 also that person didn't plagiarize my wiki 07:58 It just seemed like it came from a Nexo Knights wiki 07:58 which I run the main one 07:58 and everyone here is dead 07:58 I can do anything 08:00 7240 Fire Station just needed the magic touch :p 08:00 Hi 08:00 gello 08:01 How're you? 08:01 i am fine 08:01 you? 08:01 Dadaw can I join the spam tactical defence-unit on the Mw? 08:01 Great thanks 08:02 No 08:02 join the: 08:02 STD on MW for short 08:02 Spam Wrecking Assault Team or SWAT 08:02 STD just sounds like something a spammer would add 08:03 (laugh) 08:03 spam tactical defence unit? 08:03 yeah 08:03 Does anyone miss Shiva? 08:03 i am 08:04 RIP Shiva 08:04 Yes :'( 08:04 (cry) 08:04 So do I... 08:08 Do you think LEGO should replace plastic? 08:09 with what? 08:10 Lavertus pm 08:10 ok 08:10 They should use wood 08:10 They plan to replace plastic with something else by 2030 08:10 I haven't got one 08:10 send me a random pm lav 08:10 it won't let me send one to you 08:10 I get that with people sometimes, must be a glitch 08:12 wood can grow back plastic not 08:12 Agreed 08:13 but IMO every company that uses wood, should buy the sepcial seeds that some scientist today are created wich makes the tree grow faster and make a farm of trees so they wont cut too much forests 08:13 Yup 08:14 sorry if afk trying to get my old Undertale skills back 08:14 i am going to fight my greatest frienemy 08:17 Sounds cool 08:21 sorry chat froze 08:21 ok 08:21 pls resend pms 08:22 Need to refresh 08:24 gello 08:25 WB 08:32 Chat froze 08:33 test 08:37 seem that I still had the skills and I am now geting better 08:38 That's good 08:38 working lav 08:39 W 08:39 O 08:39 R 08:39 J 08:39 I 08:39 N 08:39 G 08:43 good 08:45 Lavertus, you are a fan of history right? 08:46 A big fan :p 08:52 So am I 2017 06 07